The solid polymer electrolyte type fuel cell includes a polymer electrolyte membrane that is capable of selectively transporting hydrogen ions, and a pair of electrodes (including an anode and a cathode) that are formed on both surfaces of the electrolyte membrane. Each of the electrodes includes a catalyst layer formed on a surface of the electrolyte membrane, and a gas diffusion layer (GDL) that is disposed on an outer side of the catalyst layer and has both gas permeability and electron conductivity. In this manner, a member obtained by integrally joining and assembling the electrolyte membrane and the electrodes is referred to as an electrolyte membrane-electrode assembly (MEA).
The MEA is interposed and mechanically fixed between a pair of conductive separators, and adjacent MEAs are electrically connected to each other in series. A gas flow channel is formed at a portion, which comes into contact with the MEA, of each of the separators. A reaction gas is supplied to each of the electrodes through the gas flow channel to remove generated water or a redundant gas from the electrode. In this manner, a structure body in which the MEA is interposed between the pair of separators is referred to as a single cell module (cell).
A penetration hole, which is called a manifold hole, is formed at an edge portion of each of the separators so as to supply the reaction gas to the gas flow channel of the separator. The reaction gas that flows through the penetration hole is distributed to the gas flow channels of a plurality of the separators.
Furthermore, a sealing member is disposed between the pair of separators to surround the outer periphery of an electrode forming portion (that is, a power generation region) of the MEA so as to prevent the reaction gas supplied to the gas flow channels or the like from being leaked to the outside or being mixed.
As an electrolyte membrane-electrode assembly in the related art, an assembly in which a frame, a reinforcing sheet, a gasket, and the like are formed in the outer periphery of the MEA is known (For example, refer to PTL 1 to PTL 8). For example, FIG. 11 illustrates a manufacturing process of MEA 101 disclosed in PTL 1. In FIG. 11, MEA 101 and reinforcing frame 102 are disposed separately from each other in mold 105, and rubber 103 is filled in a separation portion. Rubber 103 is impregnated in gas diffusion layer (GDL) 104 that constitutes MEA 101, whereby MEA 101 and reinforcing frame 102 are integrated each other.
In addition, FIG. 12 shows a diagram illustrating electrolyte membrane catalyst laminated body 201 of the related art disclosed in PTL 2. In FIG. 12, electrolyte membrane catalyst laminated body 201 includes electrolyte membrane 203 in which catalyst layer 202 is disposed on both surfaces thereof, and reinforcing sheet 204 including adhesive layer 205 and elastic layer 206, the adhesive layer 205 being bonded to an outer circumferential surface of electrolyte membrane 203.
Furthermore, a method of suppressing damage of the gas diffusion layer and the electrolyte membrane in the solid polymer electrolyte type fuel cell is suggested (refer to PTL 9 and PTL 10).